The Weasley Family and the Transdimensional Platform
by Prince Pondincherry
Summary: The father of a criminal put in Azkaban by Harry decides to get revenge by sending the Potter-Weasley grandchildren to the Second Wizarding War, and Teddy's along for the ride. A Next Generation Time Travel fic in which the past can actually change.
1. Through the Barrier

"I see the platform, and Molly, Lucy, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Can you see James yet?" Fred asked, trying to hide his unreasonable excitement. It hadn't even been a week since he had last seen his cousin at his sister Roxanne's birthday party.

"I highly doubt you can see through the wall between us and the platform when nobody else can," Louis told his cousin haughtily. His father, Bill, spoke to keep the peace.

"James and his family might be on the platform already. Let's find out, shall we?" With a hand on each of the boys' shoulder, he guided them to the wall from King's Cross Station to Platform 9 and, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody was looking at them too intently, guided them through, his younger daughter following closely behind. _Where has Victoire got off to?_ But all thoughts of his eldest child soon left his mind as he realized that his children and nephew had disappeared. "Louis? Fred? Where are you? Fred, did James let you borrow the cloak?" _It's probably just another stupid prank, no reason to panic. But…where's Dominique? She was right behind me._ Bill turned around and walked back through the barrier, but Dominique wasn't there, and nor were Louis and Fred, for that matter, although he did see James Potter careening haphazardly towards the barrier, face lighting up mischievously as he saw his uncle. Dismissing whatever James was thinking up for the moment and trying to deny what he had just seen, or rather failed to see, on the platform, Bill turned around and walked back through the barrier. Still no kids, but this time he noticed that Percy, too, seemed to have lost his children. Bill strode quickly over to where Percy and Audrey were panicking.

"I can't find Molly and Lucy anywhere, have you seen them?"  
"No, I was hoping you'd seen Dom, Louis, and Fred. Did yours disappear through the barrier too?"

"Yes, they were right with us as we walked through. Lucy was even holding my hand, and then she was gone!" Audrey said. To stave off the panic, Bill allowed himself to sink into professional curse-breaker mode.

"Something's obviously wrong with the barrier. The easiest way to tamper with a magical gateway is to change where it ends up, so we just need to find out where that is."

"If the gateway's been tampered with, then we must not let anyone else through it," Percy proclaimed, regaining some of his composure. He determinedly strode farther onto the platform and called, "Harry! Get some Aurors here and block off the barrier to King's Cross! Someone's tampered with it!"

.

Harry got the barrier blocked off with his usual efficiency, hastened by some panic when he realized that James too was missing. Percy called the Ministry to get more experts and Bill began a magical examination of the barrier. Fleur called George and Angelina to tell them they had lost their son. Ron, remembering how students worried they would be late to the Hogwarts express tended to do something stupid, made sure to get the train's departure delayed and ventured to the Muggle side to block off a lesser-used part of the station for the anxious families arriving the Muggle way to wait until an alternate way onto the platform could be found or the situation could be resolved.

"The modified barrier must be set specifically to target the Weasley family, since all the other wizards and witches who walked through at the same time as you had no issues. It also targeted only the children, although we don't know what the distinguishing factor was nor, if it is age, what the cutoff is," Hermione said.

"You're right, Hermione. I've found a secondary path for the portal, specifically set to activate for a Weasley, although the way it's set up seems to be based more on family ties than blood explicitly. I expect that if they weren't excluded by whatever kept Percy and me from going through, Fleur and Audrey would have gone the alternate route as well."

"So it's safe?" Audrey asked hopefully.

"Well, I have no idea what's on the other side of the alternate portal and whether that is safe, but yes, the actual passage through the portal should be completely harmless as usual. Unfortunately, I'm having a lot more trouble finding a way to reverse it or even to figure out where it goes." The Weasley clan fell silent as Bill continued to examine the barrier and Harry led his Aurors to try to figure out if the person who tampered with the wall was still there.

Suddenly, the whole station began to roll and shake as if hit by a massive earthquake. Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose were being supervised by Ginny just past the Auror barricade. They fell to the ground, but Rose and Lily were soon lifted into the air by someone flying invisibly and carried through the barrier. Hugo and Albus were also levitated into the air, dropped on the luggage cart they had been minding, and sent hovering through the barrier.

.

The luggage cart crashed to the ground with a clang and rolled into a crowd of shrieking Muggles. "Damn hooligans!" called out a man in an expensive business suit.

"I'm calling security!" a woman declared scornfully. It was immediately apparent by the lack of Aurors keeping the barrier clear that Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily had ended up somewhere other than the King's Cross Station they were supposed to be in. Used to handling people staring at them after growing up with famous parents, Hugo and Albus ignored the mutters, climbed off the cart, and walked over to Rose and Lily. Both of them had scraped their knees and elbows when they were dropped by the invisible flier, and Rose was obviously trying not to cry. Hugo awkwardly tried to comfort his big sister.

Albus asked, "Someone carried you here?"

"Uh huh," Lily said. "And they let go as soon as we went through the barrier."  
"Did they let go, or did their hand just go away?" Albus asked.

"I don't know!" Lily spat out petulantly.

"If they _had_ gone through the barrier with us, they probably would have hit someone," Rose pointed out, wincing as she got to her feet. Hugo was looking around anxiously at the many people watching them curiously after their dramatic entrance.

"I see security. We should get out of here," he said.

"But we're not supposed to let them see us!" Albus said.

"Don't worry, Mummy said there's a mild Distraction Charm on the barrier that keeps any Muggles from noticing as people go through," Rose reported.

"Let's go!" Hugo said, tugging on Rose's hand and pulling her towards the barrier.

"Don't forget the luggage!" she called out. Albus grabbed the luggage cart and reached for his sister's hand, but she dodged away and ran towards the wall. He followed her. His heart leapt as he saw people he knew, but it fell again when he realized it was Molly, Lucy, Louis, Dominique, and James, not his parents. Then he noticed the cloaked men with wands drawn standing around Louis and James, but more importantly, they noticed him.

"It's Potter! _Locomotor Mortis_!" His legs locked together, Albus fell to the floor.

.

The apparent earthquake was magically created, so it didn't extend to the Muggle portion of King's Cross. This turned out to be unfortunate for the invisible flier, as there was still a tight perimeter of Aurors in front of the barrier. When he flew through, he crashed right into one of the Aurors, likely breaking a few of the unlucky man's ribs as they crashed to the floor. Whipping out their wands (the few thinking clearly enough to remember the Statute of Secrecy just accepted that the Obliviators would have to be called in at this point), the uninjured Aurors sent a flurry of _Finite Incantatem_ spells around the downed man, undoing the flier's Disillusionment. "What do you think you're doing?" demanded an Auror. The man looked around. Noticing Victoire Weasley standing next to Teddy Lupin, he gave a crooked grin and said,

"I wonder how you'll like being the only Weasley grandchild." Victoire's face cycled through shock and horror before settling on anger, and she stalked toward him, wand drawn.

"What did you do to Dom, Louis, and our cousins?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, they're still in King's Cross, just not the one we're in," he boasted. "How do you think they'll get along with the Professor Carrows?" Victoire's face switched back to horror, and she took a step back. Then, becoming determined, she grabbed her luggage and ran for the barrier. One of the Aurors shot a spell to try to stop her, but missed, and Teddy ran after her, disappearing into the barrier behind her.


	2. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

Teddy was surprised to find himself right behind Victoire in the version of Platform 9 3/4 with most of the rest of the Potter-Weasley children, since from what he'd heard, only Potters and Weasleys of school age had been sent there so far. He didn't have time to think about it, as his attention was immediately drawn by the menacing men advancing, wands drawn, on Albus's body lying on the ground. Her wand still drawn, Victoire advanced on the men and demanded, "What is going on here? Who do you think you are?" Teddy drew his own wand, ready to back her up, but he did nothing else for the moment. Realizing the value of having surprise backup, he tried to avoid calling attention to himself. Fortunately, his hair was currently its natural brown colour to make it less conspicuous among the Muggles on a day that really didn't need them paying attention to oddities.

"We are Ministry law enforcement" He said the words with an ironic, almost sarcastic emphasis "here to protect the students on their way to Hogwarts, so you had better show some respect, missy! We're here to keep an eye out for any dissidents who show their heads."

"Yeah, and we've found one," a second wizard drawled, gesturing to Albus, who was trying to sit up with legs locked straight and together.

A third rough-looking wizard said, "Wait, you don't think…this kid can't be Harry Potter, can it? I'nnt he supposed to be a 7th-year?"

"The eyes are the right color, and he's got the glasses."

Teddy thought quickly. They were apparently on Platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station, but not the right one. That meant this was an elaborate hoax, an alternate universe of some kind, or they had time travelled. Also, Harry Potter was evidently considered a dissident in his 7th year, which had all sorts of bad implications. Most importantly for the time being, it would be a terrible idea for Albus to claim to be Harry Potter's son.

Glancing around to make sure nobody was looking too closely at him, Teddy used his Metamorphmagus abilities to make his hair black and change his face to the disguise he had used for years when he wanted to look more like a member of the Potter family, then adjusted it a bit so he would look a bit less like Harry than when he usually did this. He was 19, so it would be disastrous if he looked too much like Harry, even if he didn't have the scar.

The wizards were still arguing about Albus's identity, and Victoire was protesting that he wasn't Harry Potter, although she thankfully avoided identifying him. Teddy finally stepped forward. "Of course he's not Harry Potter! He's my brother, Albus Lupin. Now would you please let him up? I don't want him to miss the train. It's his first year at Hogwarts, and he's nervous enough as it is."

..

Molly Weasley stood on Platform 9 3/4, anxiously waiting for her daughter to come back from dropping her bags off and say goodbye. She tried not to worry too much, but really, there was nothing to do _but_ worry—at least until she heard four loud pops and turned to see four Death Eaters joining their sinisterly cloaked "Ministry" brethren in surrounding three young schoolboys who looked to be in their third or fourth years at Hogwarts. The first she noticed was…Harry? The boy had jet black hair and a striking resemblance to Harry Potter, but he was much too young, he had no scar under his unruly hair, and his brown eyes were clearly visible on a face with no glasses. He had a defiant expression on his face. Next to him stood a dark and freckled boy and a slender, fair-haired boy who could almost be called "pretty." They both looked terrified, and with good reason, as one of the Death Eaters accused the black-haired boy of being Harry Potter.

"Really." Molly muttered disapprovingly, and started to walk a little closer to the scene.

"I can't be _Harry_ Potter, I'm too young," the boy whined. It seemed to Molly that he put an odd emphasis on the first name. The fair-haired boy kicked him.

One of the Death Eaters spoke over the boy's protestations. "Arrogant Harry Potter, thinking you can just walk right up to the Hogwarts express and say the Dark Lord's name without a care in the world."

The dark-skinned boy spoke up. "Actually, that was me." The Death Eaters and the two other boys looked at him in shock. "Fred Johnson, at your service. I'm so sorry, I didn't know there would be a problem with explaining who sent all these brutes here to check for tickets." The black-haired boy seemed to be trying to whisper urgently to him, but he ignored him, shoving him away lightly.

One of the Death Eaters grabbed Fred's shoulder. "Where are your parents, boy? We need to have a talk." Indeed, as Molly looked around, there was a surprising number of young children who didn't seem to have parents with them.

"Not here. They didn't have time to come to the station today, lucky you."  
"And who are your parents?" On this, the boy remained silent. The Death Eater gave a growl of frustration and turned to look at another Death Eater, his hand still firm on the boy's shoulder. "This kid's clearly not supposed to be here. I'm going to take him in and find out who he is." He twisted on the spot and Disapparated, taking the boy with him. The black-haired boy started to shout, but the fair-haired boy kicked him and grabbed his shoulder. _That boy has the right idea. It's not going to do any good to draw their attention_. As much as she seethed with rage, she really couldn't risk trying to do anything.

Molly didn't notice at first when four more children came through the barrier with some luggage, but then one of them who was the spitting image of Harry Potter the first time Molly saw him, was hit by a Leg-Locker Curse, and another saw Molly and came running towards her. The tiny redheaded girl couldn't possibly be old enough for Hogwarts yet. She threw her arms around Molly and buried her face in her stomach, yelling unintelligibly. _Did she just say "Grandmum?"_ Molly was thoroughly bewildered, but her mothering instinct kicked in and she bent down to comfort the girl, hugging her back and trying to soothe her with meaningless sentences. Apparently this was the right thing to do, as the girl held her no less tightly, but Molly could still feel her relaxing a bit. She turned her attention back to the spectacle and saw a young man who looked like he could be the older brother of the Harry Potter lookalike and the other black-haired boy. Molly heard him claim the boy on the floor as his brother, Albus Lupin, and started to step forward and question him further. As far as she knew, Remus Lupin had no living magical relatives, so who were these boys supposed to be?

Molly didn't get very far, as she had forgotten about the girl holding her tightly and standing in her way, and before could say anything, she was hit with a _Silencio_ from a brown-haired 4th or 5th year girl. "I'm sorry I Charmed you, but it had to be done. I couldn't let you make a scene." Molly struggled to let go of her anger—the girl was right, after all—and focus back on the confrontation. The Death Eaters seemed to have backed down in the face of an adult, the gutless worms.

"If he's got his ticket, he'd better go and board before there is any more unpleasantness," one said conversationally as the young man helped his brother to his feet. "I don't suppose you know who these two troublemakers are?" A look of concern appeared on the young man's face.

"My other brother, James. He's always getting into trouble."

"And my brother, Louis. Come along now," said a stunning blonde girl, who seemed to be struggling to calm down and put her wand away.

"Well keep them on a tighter leash. They won't be able to get away with this sort of behavior at Hogwarts this year."

"Of course sir, I'm sorry we didn't keep a better eye on them, but Teddy and I just got a little distracted," the girl said, smiling sweetly at the young man and giving him a peck on the lips. The older black-haired boy gagged. The young redheaded girl had finally detached herself from Molly's waist, and when she saw the kiss, she cheered quietly.

"I knew it!"

"Well, run along now. The train won't wait," the Death Eater said uncomfortably. He and some of his colleagues Disapparated, while others returned to the watchful positions they had held before the disturbance. Molly breathed a sigh of relief, then immediately felt guilty. _What's going to happen to that poor dark-skinned boy?_

"Mum, who's this?" At the sound of Ginny's voice, Molly was swept with a wave a gratefulness that her daughter was safe at the moment, and she turned to give her a hug and a kiss goodbye, but the little redheaded girl got there first, hugging Ginny as tightly as she had hugged Molly moments earlier.

"Mummy, why did the scary men attack Al?" _I definitely heard "Mummy" that time_.

The brown-haired girl who had Silenced Molly pried the little girl off of Ginny, saying, "I'm sorry about that." Taking the little girl by the shoulders, she said with emphasis, "That's not your Mummy, Lily. This girl is _still in school_ , and she's never even met you before, okay?" Molly thought it odd that a girl who looked at least 8 years old could get confused about who her Mum was, but she did look remarkably like Ginny had at that age, so maybe her Mum looked like Ginny. Molly tried to comment on the resemblance, but then she remembered that she _couldn't_. Tapping the brown-haired girl on the shoulder, Molly gave her a harsh glare and gestured to her throat. The girl apologized and did the counterspell, letting Molly speak again. Then she took Lily by the hand and walked off towards Teddy, leaving Molly and her daughter to stare after them.

"That was odd," Ginny stated the obvious, then turned back to her Mum. "But we don't have much time, so let's say goodbye."

..

Someone, Victoire suspected her sister, had made Lucy and Rose split off from the rest during the confrontation so they would be less conspicuous, and since it was the only place left to go, they had boarded the Hogwarts express. Victoire had never had any semblance of control over this situation, but even still she felt that control slipping further away.

"Were those…Death Eaters?" James asked with none of his usual bravado.  
"I think so," Teddy confirmed. "We're back in time or something, but it's too late to avoid messing with the timeline and we're all still here, so I think we have to assume it's safe to change things."

"How do we get back?" James asked.

"I don't think we can," Albus said. "We came out on the other side of the barrier, but when we walked through we ended up here, not with Mum and Dad."  
"But what are we going to do?" Victoire asked, a hint of hysteria entering her voice. "Those were Death Eaters!"

"Right now we have to try to blend in. Some of the others have gotten on the train already, so I guess the tickets still work. For our covers, I think we can all use our real first names. James, Al, and Lily will be my siblings and named Lupin, your family can be an extra branch of the Delacours, it will be harder for them to check the records from France."

"Teddy!" James tried to get Teddy's attention, but was ignored.  
"And we can say we came here because I wanted to go to school in my boyfriend's country." Victoire and Teddy both blushed wildly at the word "boyfriend." Their incipient relationship had been secret until today. "But where did your families come from?"

"Maybe we're an illegitimate branch of half-bloods who stopped being homeschooled when our father died? I'll have to come up with a story and go talk to the school while the train is on its way there. We can coordinate stories with our mirrorphones. Call me as soon as you can find a free compartment."

"Will you shut up for a minute and listen to me?" James demanded.

"James, we do not have time for this!" Teddy said sternly.

"But they've got Fred!" Victoire's face went white.

"What?"

"They've got Fred!"

Louis elaborated, "He said He Who Must Not Be Named's name and activated the Taboo, and then he mouthed off to them and they took him away. I think he was winding them up on purpose so they wouldn't pay attention to how much James looks like his dad." They were all silent for a moment, minds whirling with thoughts, before Victoire decided,

"There's nothing we can do about that right now. We need to figure out what to do with everyone else and get on the train before it leaves. What are we going to do for the other cover stories?"  
"Maybe Molly, Lucy, and Rose could be Weasleys?" Louis suggested. "Grandmum and Grandad are always saying how there were too many Weasleys to keep track of even before we were all born."

"That might work. Of course, I'll need to get fake documents for everyone, and figure out what happened to Fred."

"You'll also need to watch Lily and Hugo," Molly said, walking up with them. "They're still too young for Hogwarts, remember?"  
"Damn!"  
"Watch your language!" Lily said in a credible imitation of her mum's tone. Teddy smiled at the familiar admonishment.

"Sorry, Lils. Okay, Lily and Hugo come here, I'll get you home. The rest of you had better get on that train." Victoire pulled Teddy into a tight hug, and he could feel her shaking with nerves and stress.

"Be careful!"  
"Don't worry, I'll figure something out," Teddy said, trying to put on a brave face. "You are a strong, wonderful girl, don't you forget it. Now you have to be strong for all our cousins and siblings, can you do that? For me?" Victoire took a few deep breaths and pulled herself together.

"You come back to me, Teddy Lupin. There better be more where that snog came from earlier."

"Believe me, there are." Teddy smiled and they leaned in closer, but before they could kiss, James called out,

"Ewww, not again! Come on!" He tugged on Victoire's hand and pulled her away.

"Goodbye! Call me!"  
"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" Hugo and Lily added their voices and waved. As soon as they had boarded, Teddy turned to walk away, still holding the young ones' hands.

"Why are we leaving? The train hasn't left yet!" Lily complained.

"I'm sorry, but we've really got a lot to do, and I want to get out of here." Hugo, gripping Teddy's hand like a vice as he looked around at the sinister dark-cloaked figures watching the platform, clearly agreed. "But I need to figure out where to go."

"You said you would take us home," Hugo said.

"Yes, but your parents don't live in your house yet. But…I'm pretty sure nobody's living in Lily's home right now. You two ready for Side-Along?"  
"Ugh, I hate Apparating," Lily complained.

"Sorry, but it's the only way we have to travel, since your car won't be in the parking lot in this time. Hold on."

..

When Teddy had just gone off to Hogwarts and James was turning five and starting primary school, the Potters had moved from Grimmauld Place in London to Drakeshaugh, a country home in the forest in the far north of England. Nobody had owned it for many years previously, so as Teddy had hoped, it was empty when they arrived. Queasy, the two kids sat down for a bit to keep from throwing up. Then Hugo asked, "Are Rose and everyone else going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they're alright. I know a couple of them have mirrorphones, so they can stay in touch. But right now we need to find you somewhere safe to stay so I can go help them."

"It's not fair!" Lily pouted, but before she could work herself into a rant about being left out, Hugo spoke up with delight,

"Can we go to Grandmum and Grandpa Granger's?"

"No, Hugo. They're in Australia right now, actually."

"Oh, I remember they went there! Dad said the people in Australia are upside-down, but Mum said that's not how gravity works on a spherical planet."

Teddy continued talking, at this point just thinking out loud. "The Burrow's probably being watched, and so is Gran's house, Grimmauld Place, and Shell Cottage. All of the Ministry safe houses are owned by Death Eaters, Diagon Alley's definitely not safe, none of my friends' families would know me and I don't want to put them in danger anyway…"

Lily had an idea when she heard the word "friends." "Can we go to Lintzgarth? I wanna see Annie." When the Potters moved into Drakeshaugh eight years ago, they quickly became friends with a neighboring family: Mike and Jacqui Charlton and their two children: Henry, who was James's age and his best friend before Hogwarts, and Annie, who was between Albus and Lily. The Charltons and the Potters had babysat each other's children numerous times.

Hugo assumed a haughty expression and retorted, "We can't see Annie, we're back in time. She's not even born yet." But Teddy thought, _staying with Muggles isn't a terrible idea. If only I knew of more Muggles from this time._

"I don't think the Charltons live there yet," Teddy observed. _I could probably find Michael Charlton with that located spell they taught us a few weeks ago at the Auror Academy, but I'll never find Jacqui without knowing her last name. I wonder if they're dating yet._ "Do you think Mr. Charlton would have been willing to watch you (he'd learned to stop using the word "babysit" several years back after Lily blew up a drinking glass in a fit of pique) when he was my age?" Teddy had started at Hogwarts the year the Potters moved to Drakeshaugh, so he didn't know the Charltons nearly as well as his god-siblings.

Lily pulled a face, thinking. "I don't know. Probably. Mrs. Charlton says he never stopped being a kid himself."  
"That's what Mum said about Dad!" Hugo said. Teddy thought, _And if Uncle Ron wasn't being chased across the country by Death Eaters right now, I'd trust him to watch them. Might be worth a shot._

 **A/N: Drakeshaugh and the Charltons are from Northumbrian's excellent fanfic** _ **Strangers at Drakeshaugh**_ **and others.**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Ginny Weasley gave the guard her ticket and stepped on the Hogwarts Express. As she walked down the train to look for the compartment where she and Luna had left their things, she thought about the odd encounter she'd just had on Platform 9 3/4. A cute little girl with red hair of a slightly different shade than the standard Weasley red had hugged Ginny tightly, as if she was afraid of being taken away or never seeing her again, and had called her "Mummy." It was very strange; she'd never seen this girl before, although she could see the resemblance to pictures of her younger self, so she could _sort of_ understand how the girl might have mixed her up with her mother. But really, she looked a little old for that sort of thing.

And then there was the other girl, who looked like she had cast a spell at Mum. _What was that all about?_ Ginny would have said something, but her mum didn't look too annoyed or angry, so she had let it go in favor of having the time to say goodbye properly. She'd have to ask if her mum ever found out more about the strange girls in her first letter home.

When Ginny found the compartment where she and Luna had left their things, she was unsurprised to see Neville sitting with Luna, but she was surprised to see what looked like a first year girl and one a few years older, neither of whom Ginny recognized. They were deep in conversation with Neville, and Luna was listening intently. They all stopped talking suddenly as they heard the door open, but as Neville looked up and saw it was Ginny, he relaxed. "You'd better come in and shut the door behind you. Lucy and Rose here have been telling us a pretty unbelievable story."

…

Neville Longbottom sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, talking with Luna Lovegood about how they had been harassed by the Ministry-appointed (Voldemort-appointed) "security guards." The door to the hallway opened, and they looked up, expecting to see Ginny, but instead it was two small brown-haired girls, each of whom seemed to be trying to hide behind the other as they peeked around the door. When they saw who was in the compartment, the younger of the girls lost her shyness and bounded inside, a smile on her face.

"Oh good, we found you. Mummy told us that if we had trouble at Hogwarts, we should look for you."

"Me? Your mummy told you to look for Neville Longbottom if you had trouble?" Neville was dumbfounded as both girls nodded vigorously. "I'm not even a prefect!"  
"No, you're better than a prefect!"

"Rose," the older girl said warningly.

"They did a Leg-Locker Curse on Al, but Teddy's there so he'll be alright, but they took Fred!" Her voice reached a high note with the last word.

"They took Fred? The men in dark cloaks who were checking our tickets?" They nodded, looking stricken. Neville sighed. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"Is Fred your brother?" Luna asked.

"No, he's our cousin." Neville realized with relief that that meant that even if Fred was taken for being Muggleborn, there was still a chance these girls weren't.

"Are Fred's parents magical or Muggles? And what about your parents?" Neville asked.

"All of our parents are witches and wizards, but blood purity doesn't matter," Rose said, taking on a lecturing tone that reminded Neville of Hermione when she went off on one of her rants about house elves.

"Of course it doesn't," Luna said. "We just want to find out why Fred was taken. Why did they take Fred if he's not Muggleborn?"

"He said You-Know-Who's name," the older girl finally spoke. She glanced around anxiously before continuing. "The Ministry put a Taboo on the word since it's mostly just members of the Order of the Phoenix who weren't…who aren't afraid to say it. When Fred said the name, a bunch of Death Eaters Apparated onto the platform, and when he couldn't explain who he was or who his parents were, they took him."  
"Why couldn't he explain who his parents were?" The two girls looked nervous, and Rose leaned into the older girl's ear. She whispered, but with nobody else talking in the compartment, Neville could hear her ask,

"Should we tell them?" The older girl whispered back,

"Maybe we should ask Molly or Victoire first."

"Who are Molly and Victoire?" Luna asked sweetly. The two girls jumped a little, surprised at being overheard. "And who are you? You look much too grown-up to be a first year, but I've never met you before," Luna addressed the older girl.

"Uhh…well…uhh…"  
"Lucy, let's just tell them! We know we can trust them!" Rose said, exasperated.

"If you're sure…"

"We're from the future," Rose said. "Or, well, not really. It's more like an alternate universe that's farther along chronologically than this one but otherwise the same, since you can't change the past with time travel but we've done enough here that the future is probably different now."

"Oh, marvelous," Luna said. "Who are your parents? Wait, don't tell me." And she stared intently at Rose until she started to fidget uncomfortably.

"You don't actually believe this, do you?" Neville said. _Wait, what am I saying? It's Luna. Of course she believes it._

"Of course! It makes perfect sense. That's why I've never seen them before and why Rose looks like a combination of Ron and Hermione."  
"What?"

"You figured it out!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you."

"It's okay," the Lucy said quietly. "I don't think you've met my mum."

"So I _have_ met your Dad?"

"I _think_ so, but I'm not sure." The door opened and they all stopped talking. When Neville looked up and saw that it was Ginny, he relaxed and invited her in.

…

"You'd better come in and shut the door behind you. Lucy and Rose here have been telling us a pretty unbelievable story." Ginny nodded, stepped inside the compartment, which was starting to get a little crowded at this point, and shut the door.

"Something weird happened on the platform. A little girl I've never seen before ran up to me and hugged me, and I could swear I heard her call me 'Mummy,' but that doesn't make any sense."

"What else would your daughter call you?" Luna asked. Ginny sputtered,

"What? I don't have…I couldn't…I'm too young."

Rose spoke up. "Aunt Ginny, we were just telling Neville and Luna, we're from the future."

"What? But how? That's ridiculous! I've heard of time-turners, but I didn't think they could go back that far!"

"Why are you asking me? I'm just eleven; you're the grown-up." Ginny just stared in disbelief.

"Why are you here?" Everyone turned to look at Neville, who had just spoken. "Did something bad happen in the war that you wanted to change? But why would a bunch of kids come back instead of, of Harry or Hermione or something?"

"We didn't come here on purpose! We just walked through the wall to get to Platform 9 3/4 and ended up here! And now we're in the war, and Fred got taken away by Death Eaters, and how are we even going to explain who we are or why we're on the train?" Lucy couldn't seem to stop talking now that she was starting to panic. Ginny awkwardly tried to comfort her with a hug, which she melted into, and Rose hugged Ginny from the other side.

"Shh, don't worry, we'll figure something out. It'll be okay," Ginny said, as she thought, _Am I going to spend the entire day hugging little future girls?_ Then she thought of something and started to panic a bit herself. "That girl on the platform didn't look old enough for Hogwarts. Did I just leave my daughter all alone?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Ginny. Lily and Hugo are with Teddy. He's training to be an Auror, he'll take care of them," Rose reassured her.

"That's good, I guess," Ginny said. "Who is Hugo? Do I have a son too?" Rose started to answer, but the door opened again.

"There you are! Oh, and you've found," the stunningly beautiful blonde girl at the door seemed to think better of what she was about to say and switched to a different topic. "Where is Dominique?"

"She went the other way to look for an empty compartment or people we knew, since she knew we wouldn't all fit in one. And it's okay, we've told them we're from, well, you know," Rose said.

"She means you're all Weasleys from the future," Luna clarified brightly, while Ginny groaned internally. _Wasn't that supposed to be a secret?_ "Although I suppose Ginny's children probably have a different last name," she trailed off, then brightened again. "You must be Bill and Fleur's daughter. Their wedding was delightful! At least until the Ministry fell." Victoire looked to be in shock for a second before she pulled herself together.

"How…?" She turned to the crowd of students walking behind her. "You'd better go the other way and look for Dominique. Molly's in charge. Stay safe, and don't make a scene. I'll explain our cover and come find you." Then, she stepped inside the compartment, closed the door, and cast the Muffliato Charm on it. The compartment was quite full at this point, but Lucy and Rose seemed happy to remain cuddled up with Ginny for the moment, so they weren't as pressed for space as they could have been. "I guess we should start with introductions. I'm Victoire Weasley, although for the time being I'm going by Delacour. As Luna said, my parents are Bill and Fleur. Girls, have you introduced yourself properly yet?

"I'm Rose Weasley, and like Luna said, my parents are Ron and Hermione."  
"I'm Lucy Weasley, and my parents are Percy and Audrey."

"Percy?" Ginny hissed.

"That's enough!" Victoire said sternly. "Uncle Percy had a change of heart before the war was over, and there's no need to act like Lucy's father is terrible." Ginny felt terrible and hugged Lucy to herself more tightly.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I just haven't talked to Percy for a couple years, but I shouldn't take it out on you."

"You mentioned a cover story?" Neville questioned.

"Yes. You two are going to stay Weasleys, but you're sisters along with Molly. We're going to say you're from an obscure branch of the Weasley family and you used to be homeschooled, but you had to come to Hogwarts this year because it's mandatory for the first time."

"How are you going to explain why you missed the attendance interview?"

"What?"

Ginny explained, "We all had to go to the Ministry and provide proof of our blood status, but you won't have that since you're not supposed to exist yet." Victoire swore.

"We'll have to say Rose, Lucy, and Molly's family was really isolated and that's why they weren't on any of the lists, and hopefully we'll be able to get some extra time to come up with documents. And maybe Teddy can forge some documents somehow. Dominique, Louis, and I are going to say we're Delacours who just moved here from France, so I'll have to make sure Teddy talks to them and hopefully they can come up with something. James and Albus are going to be Teddy's brothers, but I'm not sure how they're going to get away with claiming to be Lupins…oh, this is all pointless anyway. I need to talk to Teddy." She started to search through her luggage.

"Lupin? So is Teddy the baby Tonks is pregnant with? That's so weird!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, that's him."

"I can lend you Pigwidgeon if you want to send him a letter," Ginny offered. "He's really Ron's owl, but since Ron is _home with spattergroit_ I've got him."

Rose looked horrified. "Dad's sick?"

"He seemed fine at the wedding," said Luna. "It must have been very sudden."

"No, it's just a ruse to explain why he's not coming to school this year. But publically he's at home, and very ill, or we'll all get in trouble."

"Speaking of getting in trouble, we all musn't say "Dad" or "Mum" or "Aunt" or "Uncle," anymore. It's "Ron" or "Ginny" or "Harry," okay? Aha, there it is! Thank you for the offer, Ginny, but I have a faster way." She pulled a small handheld mirror out from beneath a pile of clothes and said, "Teddy," then held the mirror up so everyone could see. Seconds later a young man with had messy black hair like Harry's appeared in the mirror.

"Hi, Victoire. I took the kids to Drakeshaugh, which is deserted, of course. I'm going to go find Mike Charlton, the neighbor, remember, and see if he'll watch them for a bit." Ginny moved a closer to the mirror. "Oh, you're not alone."  
"Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lucy, and Rose are in the compartment with me. We told them we're from the future and the plans for our fake names, but Ginny said that everyone had to go to some meeting at the Ministry over the summer and show proof of blood status. What are we going to do?"

Teddy swore. "This makes things a lot more complicated. I was going to go explain the situation to Severus Snape as soon as I found some place safe for the kids to stay, make sure he accepted our excuses for why all of us are just showing up to Hogwarts this year, but…" He had to stop talking as Ginny's and Neville's outraged voices drowned him out.

"What!? You want to talk to Snape?" Neville said, emphasizing the name like it was a curse word.

"What!? Don't tell me you're from some alternate universe where Snape isn't a Death Eater! Do you know what he did? Please tell me you know what he did at the end of last year. Or did nobody ever tell you?"

"I know what Severus Snape did," Teddy said. "But…it's complicated. He was actually acting on Dumbledore's orders, and there was some sort of wandlore I can never remember, but the point is Harry says he was a good man. He even named his son after him, Albus Severus Potter."

"He **what?** " Ginny screeched. Lucy and Rose edged away from her and toward Victoire.

"I told you, Harry trusts him, so I'm going to go talk to him. Unless you have any ideas for how we're going to hoodwink the Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as the entire Ministry of Magic?"

Ginny sighed deeply. "No, I can't think of anything. You'll all just have to make sure you're prepared to run if he doesn't help."  
"But you have to talk to him before we get to Hogwarts or they won't let us in. How could we get off the train?" Victoire said.

"I don't know, why don't you try to think of something? I've got a lot to do," Teddy snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that! You're supposed to be the adult here!"  
"Yes, that's why I'm out in the real world handling adult problems. You're the prefect, you figure out what to do with the students!"

"HEY! Let's all just calm down!" Ginny shrieked. Both Victoire and Teddy's face in the mirror looked chastened. "We're all stressed, but we _all_ need to be the responsible ones. Teddy, you're right, you have stuff to do, so the rest of us will figure something out while you do it. But is there anything else we need to talk about first?"

"Should Molly still be in Ravenclaw?" Lucy asked. "Or should we all stick together in Gryffindor?"  
"She won't be alone," Luna said. "I'm in Ravenclaw."

"It might be a good idea for not all of us to be in Gryffindor," Victoire said. She counted on her fingers and said, "It would probably look a bit weird for six new students to show up, and not a single one not in Gryffindor."

"I don't suppose any of you have any ideas for how to forge documents? What documents do we even need?"  
"They just checked my birth certificate, but I think it was easier for me than normal because I'm part of a 'well-known pureblood family,'" Ginny explained. "You'll probably have a harder time of it since your families don't actually exist yet, but I don't know what other documents you'd need. Maybe just a really convincing birth certificate will work."

"If only I knew where to get one of those." Teddy sighed and covered his face with his hand momentarily.

"Didn't Uncle George…sorry, I mean, didn't George's friend Dennis's brother Colin forge a lot of documents for Muggleborns during the war?" Rose said.

"Maybe? I think you might be right," Victoire said.

"George's friend Dennis? Creevey?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Dennis Creevey," Rose confirmed.

"George and Dennis Creevey aren't friends. I don't know if they've even talked to each other," Ginny said, bewildered.

"Oh. Do you have any idea how to find him?" Teddy asked. "He's Muggleborn, right? So he wouldn't be on the train?"

"Yeah, Colin's Muggleborn," Ginny confirmed. "It still might be worth it to talk to Fred and George. They mentioned something to me about helping to relocate Muggleborns, so they might know where he is."

"Okay, I'll stop in at their shop. It's always been on Diagon Alley, right?"

"Yeah. Be careful, we think the whole family is being watched."

"I will. Don't worry, Stealth is my best course in Auror training. And speaking of Fred, our Fred, the one who came back in time with us, was taken away by the Death Eaters guarding the platform. Do you think they took him to the Ministry where you head your interview?"  
"Yes, with no proof he wasn't a Muggleborn, they probably took him to that Muggleborn Registration Commission they've set up. We don't know exactly what's happening to the people they've been _processing_ , but it can't be good," Ginny said.

"Great, so I'll have to break Freddie out of the Ministry when I'm done falsifying documents for the rest of you. This is going to be a long night."

"You can't just break into the Ministry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to the Order first, get some backup and make a plan. Harry and you have practically beaten into me not to be as impulsive and reckless as he was." The compartment fell silent for a few seconds as everyone thought. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'd better start looking for Mike."  
"Hogsmeade," Luna said.

"What?"  
"You should talk to Professor Snape when the train has almost arrived to Hogsmeade. That way if it goes badly, everyone can escape. It will be much easier in Hogsmeade than on the train."

"The timing on that could be difficult," Victoire said. "We can ask around. Maybe someone has gotten impatient enough with waiting for the train to arrive to look up a spell that tells how long we have left until we get there."

Teddy looked skeptical. "Even so, I don't know exactly how long it will take to walk onto the grounds, find Professor Snape, and convince him to help out."

"It's worth a try at least," Victoire argued. "Just call me back before you walk into Hogwarts and see if we've come up with anything."  
"I'll do that," Teddy said. "Goodbye, and good luck."

 **A/N:** _ **A Call to Arms**_ **by My Dear Professor McGonagall is an excellent fanfic about Ginny Weasley's sixth year at Hogwarts, and I'll be drawing heavily on it for characters, motivations, and possibly events for the Hogwarts portions of this fanfic. The attendance interview at the Ministry is an idea from** _ **Not From Others**_ **by FloreatCastellum, and I took one line of Luna's dialogue from there. I should also point out that I'm following Northumbrian's timeline for birthdays and other major events in the Next Generation, and everything in Northumbrian's writing up to the date of the epilogue should be considered canon for the future history of this story as well, unless I contradict it somewhere else.**


End file.
